This invention relates to ring binders, and more particularly, to an improved ring binder having pinched ends and in which the booster is better secured to the end of the ring binder than has been previously possible.
In conventional ring binders, a frame portion of the binder comprises a pair of parallel extending plates or leafs to which one end of a binder ring half is attached. A trigger piece commonly referred to as a "booster" is attached at each end of the frame. The booster acts as a lever and provides a camming action by which a person pressing on the booster can moves the plates to open and close the binder rings and hence the binder.
A cover or shield fits over the frame to hide the frame and provide a cosmetic appearance to the binder mechanism. At each end of the cover is an inset through which a tab portion of the booster extends. After the booster is set in place, the sides of the cover extending past the booster are pinched together to hold the booster in place. A problem with this construction is that the pinched-in portions of the cover can be spread apart. Usually this results when the binder is dropped or otherwise mistreated or misused. This creates a space by which the booster can separate from the rest of the frame assembly, fall out of the binder, and render the render useless. The improved construction disclosed herein alleviates this problem.